The Return of the Borrowers
The Return of the Borrowers is a 1993 TV miniseries from the BBC, that was broadcast on BBC2 and later on American station TNT. Written by Richard Carpenter after Mary Norton’s third and fourth books The Borrowers Afloat and The Borrowers Aloft, the series is directed by John Henderson. It is a sequel of the 1992 miniseries The Borrowers. Plot Once again the Clock Family (a teenage girl named Arriety and her parents, Pod and Homily), tiny "borrowers" who live in a cottage of regular sized human beings, are forced to find a new place to live when they learn of the upcoming departure of the humans in whose house they reside. Hendreary, Lupy, Eggletina remain behind at the cottage. With the help of their friend Spiller, Arreitty, Pod and Homily escape through the house drain system and temporarily move to a kettle Spiller has looked after. Spiller tells the Clock family about a model village called Little Fordham which is down the stream. Pod and Arrietty go back to the Manor where George provides them with a "boat" (which is actually a large cutlery holder, a pin for an anchor and a knife for steering). Meanwhile, Pod's nephews Ditchley and Ilrick trap Pod and Homily in the kettle as a joke by jamming the lid on with a stick, then leave. A storm comes and the kettle is swept down the stream. A rock knocks the stick off the lid and Pod and Homily manage to get out of the kettle before it hits a large stick suspended across two rocks. The next morning, Spiller and Arrietty find the kettle sunk near the bank just as Ditchley and Ilrick arrive, realizing their joke went too far. Pod and Homily arrive and Pod interrogates Ditchley and Ilrick for their actions and scares them off. The Clock family sail down the stream overnight and are nearly caught by Mild Eye, who is stopped by a Police Officer who presumably arrests him. The Borrowers arrive in Little Fordham where they try to live in secret. A relative of George's called Ms. Menzies arrives at the manor and explains to Mrs. Driver that George sent a letter to his parents saying that he wasn't happy at the manor. Ms. Menzies then explains it would be better if George were to spend his Summer Holidays with her instead. Mrs. Driver is more than happy to accept it and George leaves with Ms. Menzies to stay in a place called Fordham, which is like Little Fordham but bigger. The Borrowers are eventually discovered by a couple who own a rival model village and are kidnapped with the intention of being put on attraction when that model village opens for tourist season. Imprisoned in the couple's attic, the Clocks are able to use materials they find to create a hot-air balloon and basket which lifts them out of a window to freedom moments before they are to be put on display. Knowing they cannot risk moving back into Little Fordham, the family again take to the great outdoors, in search of a new place to call home. Spiller tells the Clocks that there's an old watermill, one human and plenty to eat down the stream. Arrietty writes a letter to George explaining that they are leaving Little Fordham, and thanking him, Ms. Menzies and Mr. Pott (the owner of Little Fordham) for everything. The series ends with the Borrowers sailing down the stream, and Pod says that whatever happens, there's always some way to manage. Cast * Ian Holm as Pod Clock * Penelope Wilton as Homily Clock * Rebecca Callard as Arrietty Clock * Daniel Newman as Spiller * Paul Cross as George * Gemma Jones as Miss Menzies * Robert Lang as Mr. Platter Awards * BAFTA Awards: 1994 Best Design (Nominated) Category:Adaptations